Metriacanthosaurus
|game = Jurassic World: The Game |image_caption = A Metricanthosaurus from Jurassic World}} Metriacanthosaurus was a fairly large meat-eater that lived in Northern Europe near the end of the Jurassic Period. This carnivore was fairly typical of Jurassic theropods.Metriacanthosaurus. (2001). Retrieved from http://www.jpinstitute.com/dinopedia/dinocards/dc_metri.html# Metriacanthosaurus gets its name for its backbones, which have spines on top that are taller than in many meat-eaters (such as Allosaurus or Tyrannosaurus) but much smaller than those of Spinosaurus.Holtz T. R. (2001, June). Dinosaur Field Guide, pages 94, 95. At one time Metriacanthosaurus was thought to be the same as Megalosaurus, but later studies showed that it was different enough to give it a new name. It actually took nearly forty years to distinguish Metriacanthosaurus from Megalosaurus! Because so little is known about this dinosaur, any pictures of it or speculation on its habits are based on comparisons with meat-eating dinosaurs of which we have more complete skeletons. Movies= Story Jurassic Park .]] Metriacanthosaurus was recreated by InGen in the InGen Compound on Isla Sorna. Metriacanthosaurus was planned to live in its own paddock on Jurassic Park probably during Phase 1 or Phase 2.Metriacanthosaurus is not seen on the park tour that Dr. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Donald Gennaro, and Tim and Lex Murphy were on. So it's safe to assume that the dinosaur was planned for later stage in Jurassic Park's lifecycle. It is unknown if any Metriacanthosaurs were on Isla Nublar, though an x-ray of its skull inside the Isla Nublar Field Lab could imply that there could have been at least one on the island. It is also unknown if Metriacanthosaurus was one of the dinosaurs that survived being wild on Isla Sorna after Hurricane Clarissa. Jurassic World InGen recreated Metriacanthosaurus again for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World. These Metriacanthosaurus had some form of proto-feathers on their arms and up and down their spine. The color of these clones was brown with orange stripes on its body and tail and black stripes on its face and lime green on its crests. The new clones lived in the Cretaceous Cruise. Unlike the actual species, these clones are a meter smaller. Gallery File:Dc_card_metri_big.jpg|Jurassic Park Institute artwork File:Metriacanthosaurus-skeleton-box-xs.jpg|Fossil image File:Predatory-dinosaurs-of-the-world.jpg|''Metriacanthosaurus'' artwork that inspired Jurassic Park artwork. Metriacanthosaurus-header-icon.png|Jurassic World Metriacanthosaurus logo |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Metriacanthosaurus/JW: TG Metriacanthosaurus is one of the dinosaurs in the game. Currently, it can only be encountered in the battle arena and cannot be created for the player's park nor be used in the battle arena by the player. This might change in a future update. This is the first time it has physically appeared in a Jurassic Park video game. IMG_1472.jpg|Level 11 Metriacanthosaurus vs Level 20 Dimetrodon 12347695_514587872046890_6318251529762348209_n.jpg 10325620_989736154398123_7780797085997805070_n.jpg|Level 40 Metriorhynchus vs Level 22 Metriacanthosaur 12360047_1652074001727647_4097765665686488474_n.jpg|Level 33 Metriacanthosaurus vs Level 20 Indominus rex 535102_1108847865815329_8408983767274020062_n.jpg lvl23metricanthosaur.jpg|Level 23 Metriacanthosaur Behind the scenes According to vertebrate paleontologist , the name Metriacanthosaurus on the park map and embryo coolers probably meant to refer to Yangchuanosaurus (which was then classified as a species of the Metriacanthosaurus genus). In Jurassic Park, the name Metriacanthosaurus shows up on the list of embryos stored in refrigeration. This is probably because, for a short time in the mid-1980s, a paleontologist considered the much better known theropod Yangchuanosaurus to be a species of Metriacanthosaurus. In an email Holtz wrote: As a side note, Spielberg & Crichton likely followed the same generic reference in "Jurassic Park", as "Metriacanthosaurus" is one of the dinosaur taxa whose DNA vials Nedry steals. Presumably, S & C were thinking about M. shangyouensis, which is on the cover of Paul's Predatory Dinosaurs of the World, rather than M. parkeri).""Re: Metriacanthosaurus" Metriacanthosaurus was rumored to physically appear in Jurassic Park: The Game, but this did not happen. References Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World: The Game future dinosaurs